In recent years, various types of practical systems that use a contactless power supplying technique have been proposed. For example, a large number of power supplying modules, each having a plurality of power supplying coils, are laid along a transfer route. A moving body including a power receiving coil is arranged on the transfer route. The moving body generates secondary power at the power receiving coil through electromagnetic induction resulting from excitation of the power supplying coils in the power supplying modules laid along the transfer route. The secondary power is used to drive, for example, a motor and thus move the moving body (patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-121791